Utility companies operate power distribution systems formed by networks of power distribution equipment connected by power lines. The power distribution equipment and power lines are often located in remote locations. Remote sensing systems and methods are used to sense parameters of the power distribution equipment and power lines so that the operation of the power distribution system may be monitored and optimized.
One type of remote sensing system employs a clamp to secured sensing equipment relative to a cable. The clamp secures the sensing equipment in place on the cable to allow the sensing equipment to measure operating parameters such as voltage and current associated with the cable.
The need exists for improved sensor clamp systems and methods for securing sensor equipment relative to a cable.